Toa Nuva
Toa Nuva to Toa Mata przemienieni przez Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Historia Przemiana thumb|left|250px|Transformacja Lewy Po podziemnym starciu z Bahrag, królowymi rojów Bohroków, Toa Mata wpadli do sześciu gigantycznych pojemników wypełnionych Zenergizowaną Protodermis - substancją, która potrafiła przemienić tych, którym to było przeznaczone, i niszczyć tych, którym nie było. Toa Mata przemienili się w Toa Nuva, zyskując nowe zbroję, bronie oraz Kanohi. W międzyczasie w odpowiadających Suva każdego Toa pojawiły się Symbole Nuva, zaś nieopodal więzienia Bahrag znalazł się Sześcian Nuva. Na wyspie Mata Nui mieszkańcy Artakhi ukryli trzydzieści Kanohi Nuva. Po wyjściu ze zbiorników Toa napotkali szalejących Tahnoków, pozbawionych wsparcia Bahrag. Używając mocy Kopaki i Pakari Nuva uwięzili rój Bohroków, jednak wskutek tego działania naruszyli strukturę jaskini. Tahu użył swej Hau Nuva, by ich uchronić, a przy użyciu Miru Nuva i Kakamy Nuva Toa wydostali się na powierzchnię, gdzie przemianowali się na Toa Nuva. Jednakże, po zapoznaniu się ze swoimi nowymi mocami, w Toa wezbrała pycha i uznali, że nie potrzebują siebie nawzajem. Mimo prób Gali, Toa Nuva rozeszli się, by działać w pojedynkę. Atak Bohrok-Kal Krótko po rozdzieleniu Toa Nuva, z wnętrza gniazda Bohroków wyszło sześciu Bohrok-Kal. Każdy z nich odnalazł Suva Toa i wykradł znajdujący się wewnątrz symbol Nuva. Pozbawieni symboli, Toa Nuva utracili swoje moce Żywiołów. Niektórzy Toa Nuva, na przykład Kopaka, którzy używali mocy w momencie, w którym ją stracili, musieli zostać ocaleni przez Turaga i Matoran. Toa Nuva szybko się zeszli i zaczęli szukać Bohrok-Kal, ci jednak nie byli nimi zainteresowani, skupiając się na poszukiwaniach jakichkolwiek śladów po Bahrag. Toa Nuva zdecydowali się poszukać Kanohi Nuva, by zyskać jak najwięcej mocy w miejsce straconych. Kal i Toa walczyli wielokrotnie, ale Toa zawsze ponosili porażkę, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starali się współpracować. Gali, Lewa i Kopaka w desperackiej próbie połączyli się w Wairuhę Nuva, by pokonać Kal, ale zostali przytłoczeni, gdy Bohroki utworzyły własne Kaita. Pewnego razu, gdy szukali masek Nuva, sześciu Toa Nuva zmierzyło się z Rahi Nui, straszną hybrydą Rahi stworzoną przez Makutę Teridaxa. Turaga Vakama pokonał bestię, bowiem rozpoznała jego głos i wpadła w zastawioną na niego pułapkę. Toa Nuva dowiedzieli się od porwanych Krana-Kal, że Kal odnaleźli gniazda, a Bohroki oraz Bohroki Va zaczęły do nich wracać. right|200px|thumb|Toa Nuva pozbawieni mocy Toa Nuva wyruszyli do gniazda i dotarli w tym samym momencie, w którym Kal niszczyli Exo-Toa. Schodząc do jamy Nuva stanęli do walki z Kal. W desperackiej próbie Tahu spróbował użyć Vahi, Wielkiej Maski Czasu, jednak to nie wystarczyło, by powstrzymać Bohrok-Kal przed uwolnieniem Bahrag. Jednakże, wedle sugestii Gali, Toa przesłali swe moce przez skradzione symbole bezpośrednio do Bohrok-Kal, przytłaczając ich energią i niszcząc. W ten sposób pokój na wyspie został przywrócony. Maska Światła Turniej Kolhii zorganizowany przez Turaga, by uczcić zwycięstwa Toa Nuva, został gwałtownie przerwany odkryciem Kanohi Avohkii, Wielkiej Maski Światła. Podczas gdy dwaj Matoranie, Jaller oraz Takua, zostali wysłani, by znaleźć przepowiedzianego Siódmego Toa, Toa Nuva ponownie rozdzielili się. Makuta Teridax, dowiadując się o masce, wysłał Rahkshi, by zajęły się potencjalnym problemem. Toa Nuva po raz pierwszy zmierzyli się z Rahkshi w Ta-Koro, gdzie Gali i Tahu nie udało się obronić przed nimi grodu. Następnie wraz z Lewą próbowali powstrzymać Rahkshi przed dotarciem do Po-Koro, ale zostali pokonani, gdy wrogowie zrzucili na nich klif, choć Tahu uratował ich przy użyciu swej Hau Nuva. Pewnego razu Kopaka został otoczony przez sześciu Rahkshi w miejscu spotkania, ale wsparli go Gali, Lewa i Tahu. Pod koniec bitwy Tahu i Kopaka powstrzymali Kraata przed ucieknięciem z jaskini, przed którą ostrzegli ich Pohatu i Onua. Później, gdy Pohatu i Onua informowali Onu-Matoran o odnalezieniu Avohkii, Rahkshi zaatakowali gród. Czterej Toa dołączyli do Onua i Pohatu, ale Tahu, pod wpływem mocy Lerahka i Kurahka, wpadł w szał i zaczął atakować wszystko dookoła. Kopaka jednak powstrzymał go, a następnie uleczył z pomocą Lewy i Gali. Toa Powietrza i Lodu podróżowali później przez dżungle Le-Wahi, gdzie napotkali i pokonali Rahkshi Kaita. left|200px|thumb|Toa łączą siły w Kini-Nui Cała drużyna stanęła do ostatecznej walki z Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie wsparł ich dopiero co przemieniony Takanuva. Z jego pomocą udało im się pokonać Rahkshi na dobre. Po walce, Nuva pomogli Takanuvie w budowaniu Ussanui, którego użył, by udać się do kryjówki Makuty. Jakiś czas później, po otrzymaniu informacji od Hahli, Toa Nuva zaprowadzili mieszkańców Mata Nui do Mangaii, gdzie byli świadkami porażki Teridaxa z rąk Takanuvy. Po walce Toa Nuva pomogli Takanuvie odkryć dawno zapomniane miasto Metru Nui. Nim powrócili do Miasta Legend, Turaga zdecydowali się opowiedzieć historię z czasów, gdy byli Toa Metru. Przed powrotem Toa Nuva słuchali innych opowieści Turaga, pomagali Matoranom w budowie łodzi oraz szkolili Takanuvę. Voya Nui Po powrocie na Metru Nui Matoranie zaczęli odbudowywać uszkodzone miasto, w czym pomagali im Toa. Po paru tygodniach Nuva zostali wezwani do rozmowy z Turaga. Dume oznajmił Toa, że Mata Nui nie tyle spał, co umierał. Turaga wysłali Toa Nuva na latającą wyspę Voya Nui, by odnaleźli Kanohi Ignikę, Maskę Życia. Jednakże sześciu dezerterów z Mrocznych Łowców zwanych Piraka już przebywali na Voya Nui, gdzie również szukali maski. Sześciu złodziei wykorzystało ignorancję Toa Nuva, by szybko pokonać ich w walce - przywódca bandy, Zaktan, nakazał wrzucić Toa do Góry Valmai, by spłonęli. Nuva udało się jednak przeżyć i uciec. Po drodze spotkali Ruch Oporu Voya Nui, grupę sześciu Matoran walczących z Piraka. Uznając Toa za kolejnych Piraka Matoranie zaatakowali Toa i walczyli z nimi, dopóki nie pojawił się ostatni członek ruchu oporu, Ta-Matoranin Balta, i oznajmił, że przybysze faktycznie byli Toa. Walka zakończyła się porozumieniem i sojuszem. Toa Nuva wraz z Matoranami zaatakowali Twierdzę Piraka, odzyskując skradzione Kanohi oraz bronie, i przygotowali się do walki z Piraka. Jednakże zarówno Toa Nuva, jak i Matoranie zostali szybko pokonani przez skorumpowanego członka Zakonu Mata Nui, Brutakę. Toa zostali przypięci łańcuchami do dolnej części Fortecy i zmuszeni do przesyłania Mocy Żywiołów do dziury, co miało na celu ich osłabić. Toa zostali później uratowani przez matorańskich rebeliantów i razem spotkali się z członkami Zakonu - Axonnem i Botarem - którzy poinformowali Toa o ich nowej misji. Mieli oni przygotować Wszechświat na przebudzenie Mata Nui. Po tym spotkali się z Toa Inika, którym zostawili misję odzyskania Maski Życia. Przygotowania na przebudzenie Mata Nui Na początku Toa udali się do Metru Nui, tym razem w ukryciu, by uniknąć niepotrzebnych dyskusji z Turaga, i odzyskali Zwój Przygotowań z Wielkiej Świątyni w Ga-Metru, po czym zaczęli wykonywać zapisane tam zadania. Pierwsze z nich wymagało uwolnienia Bahrag i wypuszczenia Bohroków na powierzchnię Mata Nui. Choć Toa nie chcieli tego zrobić, ostatecznie zdecydowali się uwolnić królowe rojów. Drugim zadaniem było odzyskanie Włóczni Artakhi. Pamiętając, że została ona skradziona przez Mrocznych Łowców, Toa Nuva udali się na Odinę, gdzie zawarli umowę z The Shadowed One, który oddał artefakt Vortixx. Przywódca organizacji podał im lokalizację włóczni na Xii, ale w zamian Toa mieli zabić Roodakę, podwójnego agenta z czasów wojny Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwa Makuta. Zamiast tego porwali Roodakę i zmusili ją do cofnięcia mutacji Rahaga, przywracając ich z powrotem do formy Toa Hagah. Włócznia jednak została zabrana przez Makutę Icaraxa, którego Toa nie udało się pokonać w Karzahni. Choć nie udało się zdobyć artefaktu, Toa Nuva postanowili wykonać następne zadania. Kolejnym celem było odzyskanie Serca Visoraków. Pohatu i Onua udali się na Półwysep Tren Krom, by je odzyskać. Następnie Toa mieli stłumić grupę aktywnych wulkanów. Kopaka i Tahu udali się na niektóre południowe wyspy, między innymi na Artidax, by tego dokonać. Choć ich zbroje zostały przypalone, udało im się wykonać zadanie. Ostatnim zadaniem na zwoju było namierzenie Czerwonej Gwiazdy przez teleskop na Mata Nui. Gali udała się na oczyszczoną przez Bohroki wyspę i spojrzała przez teleskop, obserwując takie informacje jak pozycja oraz ruch gwiazdy. Toa Wody zaskoczyła się, gdy dostrzegła Kestora wewnątrz gwiazdy przy użyciu swej Akaku Nuva. Ostatecznie Toa zebrali się razem na Daxii, gdzie byli świadkami użycia Włóczni Artakhi, odzyskanej przez zrehabilitowanego Brutakę, do naprawienia szkód we Wszechświecie spowodowanych Wielkim Kataklizmem. Stamtąd zostali przeteleportowani na wyspę Artakha, gdzie zostali stworzeni. Tam władca krainy podarował im Zbroje Adaptacyjne, które dostosowywały się do warunków środowiskowych. Karda Nui Toa Nuva zostali potem przeteleportowani do Karda Nui, a ich zbroje natychmiastowo przystosowały się i pozwoliły im latać. Przybyli w trakcie bitwy między Av-Matoranami a Makuta. Używając nowych broni Toa udało się przepędzić Makuta. Toa przeprowadzili dyskusję z Av-Matoranami odnośnie tego, co działo się w Karda Nui. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że Makuta najechali krainę, Toa Nuva rozdzielili się na dwie drużyny - Kopaka, Lewa i Pohatu mieli zostać, by pomóc Av-Matoranom, zaś Tahu, Gali i Onua udali się na bagna, by odnaleźć Ignikę. Phantoka Na niebie Karda Nui, Toa Nuva Phantoka ścierali się z niedawno oślepionymi Makuta - Antrozem, Vamprahem oraz Chiroxem. Bitwa trwała przez wiele dni i choć rany nie były poważne, to raz bark Pohatu wymagał naprawy. Pomiędzy bezpośrednimi starciami Kopaka i jego drużyna otrzymali Kamienny Klucz od Av-Matoranina imieniem Solek, który powiedział im, że jeśli wszystkie fragmenty zostaną zebrane, wyjaśnią jak przebudzić Mata Nui. Jakiś czas później, patrolując okolicę, Kirop został porwany, a Toa odebrali mu jego Kamienny Klucz. Dzięki temu dowiedzieli się o Pijawkach Cienia, których Makuta używali do przemieniania Av-Matoran w Matoran Cienia. Toa zdecydowali się zniszczyć ul, w którym były składowane. Podstępem wykorzystali Kiropa, by ten zaprowadził ich do ula. Niedługo później dołączył do nich Toa Ignika, powstały, gdy Maska Życia stworzyła sobie ciało. W ulu Makuta Mutran użył mocy iluzji, by oszukać Toa Nuva tak, że wydawało im się, iż Toa Ignika był wielkim agresywnym Rahi. Udało im się jednak przejrzeć iluzję. W międzyczasie Kopaka pokonał Mutrana, udając pokonanego i wyprowadzając kontratak w odpowiednim momencie. Pozostali Makuta pokonali Toa i Matoran. Vamprah i Chirox szykowali się do zabicia Matoran, podczas gdy Antroz i Mutran próbowali zainfekować Toa Pijawkami Cienia. Pohatu jednak osłabił podłoże, roztrzaskując je, i uwolnił Matoran oraz Toa, używając Kakamy do ucieczki. Zauważywszy, że ul Pijawek Cienia był częściowo organiczny, Toa Ignika użył swych mocy, by go zniszczyć. Jakiś czas później do Makuta dołączył Icarax. Gdy Makuta atakowali wioskę, Toa Nuva zinfiltrowali jaskinię Makuta i odzyskali trzeci Kamienny Klucz. Jednakże Makuta przejrzeli podstęp i szybko wrócili, by zmierzyć się z Toa. Toa Nuva zdobyli przewagę, gdy Toa Ignika dołączył do walki i cofnął Icarax w rozwoju z powrotem do istoty biomechanicznej. Podczas walki zbroja Antroza została uszkodzona, dlatego Makuta wycofali się na bagna poniżej. Toa Nuva ruszyli w pogoń, zostawiając Toa Ignikę z Icaraxem. Mistika W międzyczasie Toa Mistika dotarli na bagna Karda Nui, by odnaleźć Maskę Życia, nie wiedząc o tym, że dołączyła ona do ich towarzyszy walczących na niebie. Ponieważ obszar do sprawdzenia był ogromny, Toa zdecydowali się rozdzielić. Podczas poszukiwań Tahu natknął się na ogromną, metalową sferę, zwaną Codrexem. Zainteresowany budowlą, Tahu zbliżył się, ale niewidoczna bariera energetyczna chroniąca budynek odrzuciła go. Tahu niemal stracił przytomność, leżąc na bagnach. Niedługo później pojawił się Makuta Krika i zaczął wysysać energię Tahu. Toa zebrał ostatki sił i wystrzelił w niego kulę ognia, by wezwać pomoc. W innej części bagna Onua został porwany przez Bitila, który obezwładnił go Miotaczem Duchów Nynrah. Jednakże, gdy działanie miotacza zniknęło, Onua zaatakował Bitila oraz jego przeszłe ja. Zauważywszy sygnał Tahu, Onua uciekł z walki i ruszył ku niemu, a Bitil podążył za nim w pogoń. Po drodze znalazł Gali, która odzyskała kolejny Kamienny Klucz i walczyła z Makutą Gorast. Onua powalił Gorast, zanim ta mogła pożywić się światłem Gali i wraz z Toa Wody poleciał w stronę miejsca pobytu Tahu. Bitil i Gorast ruszyli za nimi. Na miejscu Toa Mistika stanęli naprzeciwko Makuta Mistika. Nim jednak mogło dojść do walki dostrzegli spadającego Chiroxa. Makuta udali się, by mu pomóc, a Toa wykorzystali moment, by uciec. Później zostali odprowadzeni przez napotkanych Av-Matoran na małą polaną porośniętą Światłoroślem. Tam byli świadkami przemiany Av-Matoran w Bohroki i przeniesieniu ich do Gniazd Bohroków, gdzie mieli zostać zaopatrzeni w Krana. Ostatni Av-Matoranin oddał Toa Kamienny Klucz, po czym sam uległ przemianie i zniknął. Jakiś czas później Toa zaatakowali bazę Makuta, kradnąc ostatni Kamienny Klucz. Makuta zdecydowali się więc udać do Codrexu, podejrzewając, że Toa zrobią to samo. Tahu, zauważywszy czekających Makuta, zaatakował wraz z towarzyszami z nieba i stanął do walki z Makuta. Bitwa była zacięta, lecz żadna strona nie mogła zdobyć znaczącej przewagi. Wtem do swych towarzyszy dołączyli zarówno Makuta Phantoka, jak i Toa Phantoka, wraz z Av-Matoranami. W ten sposób obie drużyny gotowe były do ostatecznej konfrontacji. Ostateczna bitwa left|200px|thumb|Bitwa o Codrex Podczas starcia, Krika przytłoczył Gali i próbował przekonać ją do opuszczenia bagna. Jednakże została ocalona przez Takanuvę, który dopiero co przybył na Karda Nui. Dwoje Toa udało się na poszukiwania pozostałych, a niedługo później dołączył do nich Pohatu. Krótko po tym zostali zaatakowani przez Niazeski, które Takanuva pokonał przy użyciu Cienia, co wzbudziło podejrzenia Pohatu. Gali jednak potwierdziła tożsamość Takanuvy przy pomocy mentalnego połączenia, które utrzymywali między sobą. Razem wrócili do wciąż trwającej walki, a obecność Takanuvy przechyliła szalę na stronę Toa, zmuszając Makuta do wycofania się. Tahu pokazał wtedy pozostałym Toa Kamienne Klucze. Krótko po tym pojawił się Toa Ignika i poinformował Toa o odliczaniu do zagłady Wszechświata. Takanuva dodał, że w momencie, w którym Toa Nuva przebudzą Mata Nui, na Karda Nui zaczną szaleć burze energii. Toa zdecydowali się dopełnić swe przeznaczenie i przebudzić Wielkiego Ducha, a następnie prędko uciec z Karda Nui. Tahu wsunął Kamienny Klucz do wnęki w barierze Codrexu, co pozwoliło Toa wejść do środka, a następnie zabrał go z powrotem, by nikt za nimi nie podążył. Jednakże, ku ich niewiedzy, Antrozowi udało się wedrzeć do środka i śledzić Toa. Wewnątrz budynku Toa odnaleźli trzy pojazdy - Axalarę T9, Rockoha T3 oraz Jetraxa T6. Nim Kopaka mógł zasiąc za sterami Jetraxa, Antroz skradł pojazd, odkrywając przy okazji, że mógł mu służyć za oczy. Pohatu i Lewa w pozostałych dwóch pojazdach ruszyli za nim w pogoń i starli się z nim na niebie. Kopaka dołączył do walki i współpracując z innymi odzyskał pojazd. W Codrexie Gali, Tahu oraz Onua zrozumieli, że standardowy proces przebudzenia Mata Nui zająłby zbyt wiele czasu, a najszybszy sposobem na przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha byłby osiągalny, gdyby Toa Ignika poświęcił swoje ciało i dostarczył potrzebnej dawki energii. Choć początkowo rozwścieczony pomysłem, Toa Ignika zgodził się po tym, jak Gali przypomniała mu o poświęceniu Matoro. Toa Ignika poświęcił się, by przebudzić Mata Nui, co skutkowało pojawieniem się w Karda Nui Burz Energii. Toa udało się uciec z krainy, wykorzystując pojazdy, zaś Makuta polegli. Po dotarciu do Metru Nui, Toa Nuva pomogli w walce z siłami Bractwa i ostatecznie przegnali je z miasta. 200px|right|thumb|Toa Nuva zebrani w Koloseum Świętowanie zwycięstwa nie trwało jednak długo, bowiem Teridax ogłosił wszem i wobec, że przejął ciało Mata Nui, a więc w rezultacie cały Wszechświat Matoran. Rządy Teridaxa Oddziały Rahkshi niedługo zaatakowały Metru Nui, raniąc Tahu i zmuszając Toa oraz Turaga do wycofania się w głąb Archiwów. Turaga odnaleźli tam Krahkę, która zgodziła się pomóc Toa, pokazując im drugie wyjście z Archiwów, prowadzące przez sekretny korytarz. Tahu obmyślił plan walki przeciwko Makuta, a Toa Nuva, za wyjątkiem Gali, która została na Metru Nui, udali się na Stelt, gdzie spotkali członka Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinumę. Ten poinformował ich o zniszczeniu Daxii, ale zapewniał, że niektórzy członkowie Zakonu przeżyli i byli skłonni do walki. Później, Pohatu i Takanuva wyruszyli na Destral, gdzie Pohatu szukał broni, a Takanuva urządzenia, pozwalającego na teleportację Destralu, które ostatecznie znalazł. Toa Nuva koniec końców rozdzielili się, wierząc, że razem stanowili zbyt wielki cel. Tahu udało się zebrać małą grupę rebeliantów, ale zostali schwytani przez kontyngent Exo-Toa. Ocalił ich Onua, który wymyślił plan, by zniszczyć ostatnie źródło Zenergizowanej Protodermis, znajdujące się na Daxii. W międzyczasie Lewa udał się na wyspę Artakhi, by uratować jej władcę, ale zastał krainę na skraju podbicia. Artakha wysłał Toa Powietrza do Tren Kroma, który zamienił się z nim ciałami, by wykonać misję, zostawiając Lewę uwięzionego na wyspie. Po wykonaniu misji, która miała na celu przekazanie wiadomości Ignice, Artakha zamienił ciała Lewy i Tren Kroma z powrotem, przez co Lewa znalazł się nagle w Procesorze Rdzenia. Jednakże Teridax natychmiastowo teleportował Lewę wraz z paroma innymi istotami w kosmos. By uniknąć śmierci, Lewa stworzył bańki powietrza dookoła głów każdego przeniesionego w kosmos. Grupa została wkrótce ocalona przez Vezona, który przeniósł ich na Bota Magna, a dokładniej do więzienia Wielkiej Istoty przeklętej przez Kanohi Ignika]]. Tahu i Onua zastawili pułapkę na oddział Rahkshi, ale te wycofały się, a uskrzydlona członkini Zakonu Mata Nui poinformowała Toa, że Rahkshi ruszały w kierunku Południowych Wysp. Tahu i Onua zebrali wielu Toa i podążyli za armiami. Jakiś czas później Tahu opuścił Wszechświat Matoran i wylądował na Bara Magna, gdzie napotkał Kanohi Ignikę, która przywróciła go do formy Mata, by mógł on przywdziać Złotą Zbroję. Niedługo później pozostali Toa Nuva również opuścili Wszechświat Matoran i zaczęli walczyć z hordami Rahkshi oraz armiami Skakdi. Po odtworzeniu Spherus Magna, Toa Nuva zamieszkali na planecie. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie odwiedzonym przez Takanuvę Mata Nui umarł, bowiem Matoro nie udało się dotrzeć do Karda Nui na czas. Jednakże, Turaga Metru Nui obmyślili plan, by ewakuować wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce. Przekonując praktycznie wszystkich rozumnych mieszkańców Wszechświata do współpracy, zorganizowali migrację na powierzchnię planety, a dokładniej na wyspę Mata Nui. Toa Nuva i inni Toa przyczynili się w sporym stopniu do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa i powstrzymania prób migracji członków Bractwa Makuta. W rezultacie Pohatu został zabity przez Rahkshi. Onua pomagał chronić tereny, z których Makuta mogliby próbować uciec. Infrastruktura Toa Nuva, będącym ewolucją Toa Mata, w dalszym ciągu przeznaczone było przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po skończeniu tej misji mogli poświęcić swoje moce Toa i stać się Turaga, ale póki co tego nie zrobili. Początkowo arogancja spowodowana nowymi mocami sprawiała, że w drużynie dochodziło do sporów, ale ostatecznie stali się zwartą, zjednoczoną grupą. Choć nie był Toa Nuva, Takanuva uznawany był za honorowego członka drużyny. Toa Nuva są silniejsi niż zwykli Toa. Jako jedyni mogą używać Kanohi Nuva, silniejszych wersji zwykłych masek, których moce mogły być współdzielone między pobliskimi sojusznikami. Posiadali większą ilość mocy żywiołu, jak również zwiększoną kontrolę nad nimi. Członkowie Honorowi członkowie Informacje o zestawach Toa Nuva zostali wydani po raz pierwszy w 2002 roku. Zestawy te były podobne do odpowiadających im Toa Mata, ale posiadały nową zbroję, maski, kończyny, oraz dwufunkcyjne bronie. Drugie wydanie Toa Nuva nastąpiło w 2008 roku. Zestawy tym razem wydano osobno w dwóch oddzielnych momentach - Lewa, Kopaka i Pohatu zostali wydani wraz z Makuta Antrozem, Vamprahem oraz Chiroxem w ramach serii "Phantoka" we wczesnej porze 2008 roku, podczas gdy Tahu, Gali i Onua wydano wraz z Makutami Kriką, Bitilem oraz Gorast w drugiej połowie roku w ramach serii "Mistika". Zestawy tego roku przedstawiały Toa Nuva w ich Zbrojach Adaptacyjnych. Nowe formy Pohatu i Lewy w Zbrojach Adaptacyjnych zostały wydane również w połowie 2008 roku jako fragmenty zestawów kolejno Rockoha T3 oraz Axalary T9. Ciekawostki *Tahu to jedyny Toa Nuva, który posiadał jedną nieadaptacyjną Kanohi - jego pozostałe pięć Kanohi Nuva zostało zniszczonych, gdy Ta-Koro zatonęło w Jeziorze Ognia po ataku Rahkshi. *Gdyby Toa Nuva poświęcili swoją Moc Toa i stali się Turaga, zostaliby Turaga Nuva i zachowali zdolność dzielenia się mocami masek. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria:Toa Nuva *Toa Mata *Toa - sześciu bohaterów noszących te same imiona z drugiej generacji BIONICLE, którzy z Władców przemienili się w Zjednoczycieli Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Drużyny Toa Kategoria:Generacja 1